Malheur est bon à quelque chose
by Bella286
Summary: Harry regrette la mort d'Hermione. Mais tout estce vraiment fini? de surprise en surprise, bcp de choses vont changer... court résumé mais venez plutot lire.FIC TERMINEE
1. la vie reprend son cours

_« Malheur est bon à quelque chose… »_

Chapitre 1 :

                   « la vie reprend son cours… »

voici la suite de « à quel prix ? », pour ceux que ça intéresse, mais y'a pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre celle-ci. Le titre vient de la dernière réplique de l'Ingénu, un livre passionnant (lol) que j'étais en train d'étudier quand je l'ai écrite, et je trouvais que ça collait parfaitement bien à ma fic, et voilà ! 

Aussi, j'ai eu l'idée des lettres en lisant un livre que j'adore et qui s'appelle «_ une bouteille à la mer » de Nicolas Sparks_._ J'aimais bien le concept et ça m'a donné une idée…_

Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous plaira…

***

*Tout était calme à Hogwarts. Aucun rire, aucune insulte, aucune discussion ne venait troubler le calme et le silence qui régnait à Hogwarts, et ce depuis la mort de leur plus brillante élève, Hermione Granger. Elle avait en effet trouvé des formules, dont une très puissance, capable de donner la mort à n'importe quel sorcier, aussi puissant soit il.

Elle avait pris la décision de l'utiliser contre Voldemort, et ce au détriment de sa propre vie, car la conséquence majeure de ce sortilège était la mort immédiate de celui qui la récitait.

Elle était décidée, et rien n'avait pu la faire changer d'avis, pas même son meilleur ami, Harry Potter..

Pourtant, elle aurait pu tout lui concéder, tout lui accorder sans aucune explication, tout lui pardonner. Elle était capable de tout pour lui, même de mourir pour le maintenir en vie, ce qu'elle fit, sans aucun regret. Après un dernier baiser, lui avouant ainsi la seule et unique raison qui l'avait poussée à faire ce sacrifice : elle l'aimait…

***

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le drame, et Harry n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre, et n'était pas descendu une seule fois, ne serait-ce pour aller manger un peu.

Assis dans un fauteuil près du lit de son ami, Ron le veillait, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, et surtout, de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise…

Il regardait furtivement Harry, profondément endormi couché sur son lit.

Depuis presque huit jours, il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, et seuls ses sanglots marquaient encore sa présence dans la chambre… Il ne dormait plus et ne cessait de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir sauver Hermione, de ne pas avoir sauver la seule fille qui comptait pour lui. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laisser mourir, pour le maintenir lui en vie, et ce sans lui avoir avouer ses sentiments.

Là était son plus grand regret… Outre de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, il s'en voulait de ne jamais lui avoir dit à quel point il tenait à elle,  à quel point il l'aimait… Il avait toujours était son meilleur ami, et ne serait jamais rien de plus aux yeux d'Hermione… Il regrettait tellement…

Si seulement elle avait su que son rôle de meilleure amie un peu trop intello n'était qu'une façade, un masque pour cacher ses sentiments, sentiments qui le terrifiaient, de peur de la perdre s'ils allaient trop loin… Il avait peur d'avouer qu'il l'aimait, ni à lui-même et encore moins à Hermione, de peur de la voir mourir dans d'horribles souffrances, comme ses parents quinze ans plus tôt… 

Mais elle était morte, et il était trop tard maintenant…

Ron, lui, était beaucoup plus affecté par la mort d'Hermione qu'il ne le laissait paraître… Mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, car l'un d'entre eux devait être fort. Et si Harry en était incapable pour le moment, il devait être fort pour eux deux… C'est pourquoi il se montrait légèrement détaché, et c'est pourquoi il avait fait boire cette potion à Harry, sans qu'il le sache, pour l'aider à se reposer…

Petit à petit, il sentit ses yeux se fermer et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

***

         Le lendemain matin,  Harry  se réveilla doucement d'un long sommeil,  sans cauchemar… 

C'était la première fois depuis trois jours qu'il se sentait un peu mieux, et qu'il avait bien dormi, mais il soupçonna son ami d'y être pour quelque chose. Ron… en se redressant sur son lit, il aperçut son ami installé dans un fauteuil, prés de son lit. Il allait se réveiller avec un drôle de mal au cou vu la position qu'il avait adoptée, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Harry.

Ron avait du le veiller, ou plutôt le surveiller, selon lui, car il était persuadé qu'il avait peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, et honnêtement, il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait songé.

Il s'approcha de son ami et le secoua doucement...

- Ron… Ron, réveille-toi, il est presque 9h30…

- Hum… grogna Ron en écartant son bras avec sa main.

- Bon, réveilles-toi avant que j'emploie les grands moyens… chuchota Harry en souriant.

- C'est bon, je me lève…

Il se redressa, jeta un regard autours de lui et se mit à se masser le cou…. Harry se mit à sourire de nouveau.

- Mais dis-moi, commença Ron, ça a l'air d'aller un peu mieux toi, non ?

- Un peu… murmura Harry, dont la voix trahissait sa tristesse.

- Et si on allait déjeuner ? proposa Ron. Ca fait huit jours que t'as rien mangé, tu dois commencer à avoir faim, non ?

- Un peu… répéta il.

- Bon, je vois que c'est pas encore la grande forme… Allez viens, on descend, ça va te faire du bien, tu vas voir, renchérit Ron en le prenant par le bras.

Une fois habillés, nos deux sorciers en herbes descendirent déjeuner. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, toutes les discussions cessèrent, laissant place à une gène et un embarras auxquels Harry n'avait pas besoin. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Dumbledore qui comprit aussitôt son mal-être, et commença :

- Allons allons chers élèves ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, Mr Potter vient de nous rejoindre, et je compte sur vous pour le laisser en paix. Pas de question, pas de regard gêné, et aucune discussion stoppée en sa présence. La vie reprend son cours… Sur ce, bon appétit.

Harry lui lança un regard plein de gratitude, gratitude voilée par la tristesse des propos de Dumbledore, qui blessèrent Harry, sans le vouloir. 

_« La vie reprend son cours »_

Comment reprendre une vie normale alors que votre meilleure amie était morte, en même temps que la seule fille qui vous n'ayez jamais aimée. Elle était morte en sauvant tous les sorciers d'une grande menace, et la vie reprenait son cours… 

Il sentit un vague de tristesse l'envahir de nouveau, mais il retînt ses sanglots et s'aperçut en même temps que Ron avait posé sa main sur son bras, le serrant légèrement, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était avec lui, que ce serait difficile mais que ses amis le soutiendraient.

Il souria légèrement, et reprit ses esprits, pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors qui agissaient normalement, malgré quelques maladresses, ce en quoi Harry leur fut très reconnaissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le courrier arriva. Harry reçut une lettre des parents d'Hermione, qui le remerciait d'avoir était là pour leur fille, et de l'avoir sauver à mainte reprise. Cette fois ci, Harry ne put retenir ses larmes, et Ginny, qui s'était rendu compte de la détresse de son ami s'approcha de lui et le prie dans ses bras.

- Je sais que c'est dur, lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille, en le serrant dans ses bras. 

Hermione était ma meilleure amie, mais représentait bien plus à tes yeux. 

Elle me manque énormément, mais on doit être fort. On ne doit pas vivre, on doit survivre, sans elle, car tu sais autant que moi à quel point elle était brillante et importante aux yeux de tous. Mais elle est morte, elle a fait ce choix et on doit le respecter, même si on le désapprouve et qu'on ressent de la colère envers elle, pour nous avoir abandonnés, sans penser aux conséquences de son acte… Elle a fait ce choix et on doit le respecter, même si c'est très dur Harry…

Elle avait terminé sa phrase entrecoupée de sanglots, et Harry ne put qu'approuver ce qu'elle venait de dire. Plus que par tristesse, il pleurait de colère, la colère ayant suivi la tristesse, puis l'incompréhension, l'amertume et enfin la rancœur… il lui en voulait d'avoir agit aussi égoïstement, et de l'avoir abandonné ainsi. Mais Ginny avait raison, on devait l'accepter, et survivre. 

Il lui déposa un baiser humide sur le front puis resserra son étreinte un instant, avant qu'elle ne se rassoie, et qu'il ne termine son courrier.

Il avait reçut une lettre de Sirius, lui disant qu'il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir car il avait perdu ses meilleurs amis seize ans plus tôt… Mais il ne pouvait comprendre la souffrance qu'il pouvait ressentir d'avoir perdu la fille qu'il aimait, et cela avec le regret de ne jamais lui avoir parlé…

Une autre lettre, au cachet de Poudlard l'autorisait à ne pas aller en cours s'il le souhaitait, à de rester dans leur tour s'il en ressentait le besoin. Il fut reconnaissant envers Dumbledore de cette marque d'attention, puis jeta un regard furtif au reste du courrier. Il avait reçu quelques lettres d'élèves qui lui disait qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et qui lui dirent qu'il pouvait compter sur eux… 

Il rangea toutes ses lettres et commença, sans grand entrain, son petit déjeuner.

***

- Eh ! Regardez, s'écria Neville en lisant son journal, la Gazette des sorciers.

Y'a un article qui explique qu'une bouteille a été retrouvée sur une plage, près de Londres, et qu'elle contenait un message. 

- Y'a bien que les moldus pour faire un truc pareil, lança un élève de dernière année.

- Eh regardez, y'a même un p'tit bout de la lettre…

« _Mon chéri, commença Neville…_

Harry eut un pincement au cœur, se rappelant qu'Hermione aussi l'appelait ainsi, quand il n'était que tous les deux.

« … _je sais que tout cela n'est qu'un jeu pour toi…_ reprit Ron qui venait de prendre le journal de Neville, _mais je me plaît à t'appeler ainsi, et espérant qu'un jour, je pourrai être avec toi, en espérant qu'un jour, tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime… Tout cela, ces petits surnoms que l'on se donnait, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu au départ, mais maintenant je ne joue plus… je ne peux plus en sourire, ni en rire, je ne peux que pleurer, car je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, et ce depuis notre toute première rencontre je pense… » _et bla bla bla… ajouta Ron. C'est très joli, mais je vois pas l'intérêt d'écrire une lettre pareille si c'est pour la mettre dans une bouteille, tu crois pas Harry ?

- …

- … et c'est signé… _Grenouille_ ? C'est pas un nom ça ! Sérieusement, qui…__

- Donnes-moi ça ! lança Harry en lui arrachant le journal des mains, son ton ayant surpris ses amis qui stoppèrent leurs conversations …__

Il avait pâlît, mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte. 

Soudain, il plia le journal, ramassa les lettres qu'il avait reçues, puis parti précipitamment vers son dortoir…

- Harry… mais attends ! le supplia Ron, mais Harry ne s'arrête pas.

- Laisses-moi tranquille ! s'écria Harry__

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend…? demanda Ron à Ginny, qui venait de le rejoindre, incapable de lui répondre.__

- J'en sais rien… ça a peut être un rapport avec Hermione, qui sait ?__

- Mais qu'est ce qui n'a pas de rapport avec Hermione en ce moment… souffla Ron.__

Harry arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame, donna le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Hermione. En ce moment, et quand il voulait être seul, c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait bien. La chambre d'Hermione… un privilège d'être préfète…

- Accio lettae Hermony… lança faiblement Harry.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis trois lettres arrivèrent, comme poussées par le vent. 

Il les attrapa et les posa sur le lit, où il venait de s'allonger, et pris la première.

« _Mon chéri… »_

_à suivre…._

Voilà, le premier chapitre de cette new fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plait. Comme c'est la suite de « A quel prix ? », elle est pas très gaie non plus, mais je l'aime bien. Il reste 2 chapitres que je vais bientôt mettre.

Et pendant que j'y pense, pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic « beyond my control », j'me suis planté, le chap. que j'ai mis c'et l'épilogue, comme vous avez pu vous en douter, et non pas le prologue. Désolée pour cette erreur.


	2. une soeur

Voilà le 2ième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 2

                  « Une sœur… »

Il attendit quelques secondes puis trois lettres arrivèrent, comme poussées par le vent. 

Il les attrapa et les posa sur le lit, où il venait de s'allonger, et pris la première.

« _Mon chéri…_

Cela fait trois jours que je ne t'ai pas vu, et tu me manques, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… Trois jours que je me réveille en me disant que je ne te verrais pas, que je ne t'entendrais pas rire avec tes amis, me sourire, trois jours que nous sommes en vacances… Je me souviens de la peine que tu m'as fait quand tu n'as pas voulu que je reste avec toi, pour je ne sais quelle raison… Mais moi, je voulais rester avec toi, passer mes vacances auprès de toi… Mis tu as refusé, prétextant que je devais voir mes parents… Alors je t'ai écouté, et je suis partie, sans un regard, mais les yeux pleins de larmes. Mes parents m'ont proposé de venir passer ces vacances à la plage, pour me changer les idées. J'ai accepté, mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, resté là-bas, tout seul… J'ai beaucoup pleuré, ressassant mes idées, mes pensées et mes sentiments, sans jamais pouvoir les exprimer… Alors j'ai eu l'idée de t'écrire une lettre, lettre que tu ne lirais jamais car je la garderai avec moi, mais au moins j'aurai eu l'occasion de vider mon sac, et je me sentirai plus légère.

_Depuis notre toute première rencontre, j'ai su que tu étais diffèrent… Non pas par ton nom, mais par ta gentillesse, ta générosité et ta patience avec moi. Tu étais là, tout le temps, et quoiqu'il arrive, tu étais toujours la pour moi…_

_Mes parents rentrent, et je vais devoir terminer cette lettre… Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'en ferai, peut être que je la jetterai à la mer, quand dans certains films moldus, qui sait…_

_                                                                                                                 Grenouille… »_

Quand Harry acheva sa lecture, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, qu'il n'essayait même plus de refouler. Il pris la seconde lettre et commença la lecture, en souriant malgré ses larmes en voyant qu'Hermione utilisait toujours ces surnoms débiles qu'ils se donnaient, pour s'amuser quand ils étaient tous les deux.

_« Mon chéri…_

_Je me sens un peu idiote d'écrire des lettres à quelqu'un qui ne les lira jamais, mais j'en éprouve l'étrange besoin, et je ne me sens vraiment calme et soulagée que lorsque je t'écris. _

_Les vacances viennent de commencer, et je suis seule, loin de mes amis, loin de toi… _

- Eh ! Ces lettres sont à moi ! C'est personnel ! s'écria une voix derrière lui.

- Des lettres jetées à la mer 'Mione, fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elles soient…

Soudain, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de cette conversation, il se redressa rapidement et blêmit en apercevant…

- Bah quoi, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme…

- Peut… peut  être parce que TU ES un fantôme 'Mione !

- Je le sais, qu'est ce que tu crois ! renchérit Hermione, un peu triste.

Regarde… ajouta t-elle un lui caressant la joue du revers demain, mais Harry ne sentit qu'un léger souffle, un peu froid.

- Je suis vraiment désolée 'Mione… si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé…

- Ne le sois pas Harry ! J'AI pris cette décision, J'AI choisi de mourir, c'est moi, pas toi ! Alors ne t'en veux pas, c'est inutile ! Tu devrais profiter de la mort de Voldemort, du soulagement et de la sérénité que cela va apporter, au lieu de te morfondre…

- Et tu n'aurais pas une formule magique pour me rendre le sourire, pour m'empêcher de culpabiliser en pensant à toi, de vouloir mourir pour être prés de toi… ajouta t-il dans un triste murmure…

- Non, tu as raison… 

Je t'aime Harry, lui souffla Hermione, pour le réconforter.

- Je le sais 'Mione… maintenant en tout cas… réplique t-il, en souriant légèrement.

- D'ailleurs, ça n'empêche que ces lettres sont à moi Harry ! 

Quand je les ai écrites, j'étais triste, et tu ne voulais pas que je reste avec toi… Alors j'étais triste, et seule, et personne à qui parler de mes problèmes, ni de ce que je pouvais ressentir… Alors j'ai eu l'idée de ces lettres, et je me suis senti beaucoup mieux après les avoir écrites, comme soulagée et libérée d'un poids… Ensuite, comme je ne savais pas quoi en faire, je les ai mis dans des bouteilles et comme j'étais à la mer, j'en ai profité pour vivre à la façon moldue jusqu'au bout, et je les ai jetées à la mer…

Mais elles n'étaient pas sensées revenir sur la plage, ajouta t-elle en faisant une moue de petite fille vexée.

- Je t'aime Grenouille… souffla Harry à son tour.

- Je le sais… maintenant en tout cas, souria Hermione.

- … mais comment est-ce que… ? Ne me dit pas que… Depuis combien de temps es-tu…revenue ?

- Euh, un peu plus de trois jours, fit Hermione, les yeux fixés au sol.

- Trois jours ! Mais Hermione, tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt, au lieu de nous laisser là, à nous morfondre comme tu dis. Et puis si tes lettres étaient personnelles, nous espionner est encore pire…

- Et pourquoi ça monsieur ?

- Parce que toi tu nous voir agir, réagir, tu sais ce qu'on ressent alors que moi j'ai juste lu des lettres que tu avais écrites, sans savoir ce que tu pensais à ce moment là ! Nous c'est différent, on peut encore être mal à l'aise ou douter, alors que toi…

- … alors que moi je suis morte, c'est ça ? s'emporta Hermione.

Moi ça compte pas ce que je peux ressentir parce que je suis morte ? Et que crois-tu que je puisse ressentir en sachant que je passais mes vacances, les week-ends et les soirées à me morfondre en étant persuadée que tu aimais Cho, et que pour moi la seule façon de te montrer que j'existais était de …

Elle marque une pause, craignant d'aller trop loin…

- … de quoi Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry. 

La formule ? C'est bien de cette fichue formule que tu parles ? Tu croyais qu'en te sacrifiant, j'allais t'aimer et pleurer sur toi ?

- Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes… sanglota Hermione. Elle était d'une pâleur étrange, mais on pouvait remarquer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Mais je t'aimais ! s'écrira Harry. Il aurait juste fallu que tu me le dises, que tu viennes me parler…

- Je viens te parler, maintenant…

- Mais il est trop tard 'Mione… Tu es morte ! Et par ma faute en plus ! ajouta t-il en quittant la chambre violemment.

Hermione resta quelques minutes seules, puis faute de trouver mieux à faire, elle alla se promener dans le parc, en faisait attention à ne pas être vue, et le soir arriva. Elle décida de ne pas retourner voir ses amis, mais à la place, elle eut une brillante idée.

Drago dormait, du moins, il semblait paisiblement endormi dans sa belle chambre de préfet. Un portrait de lui sur son nimbus 2001 ornait le mur de sa chambre, et le fixait, avec son air de supériorité, son arrogance, et sa malice, tout cela regroupé dans un étrange sourire. Malgré cela, il était plutôt mignon, et le savait. 

Il était endormi quand un léger souffle le réveilla. Aussitôt, il se redressa, alluma une bougie et d'un ton manquant d'assurance, il demanda qui était là… Mais personne ne lui répondit.

« _Le vent…_ » songea t-il. 

Il se recoucha, pas très rassuré, mais un « _Malefoy se doit de ne jamais avoir peur », se rappela Drago, toujours pas rassuré. Il ferma les yeux, puis se rendormit, au bout d'une demi-heure._

Soudain, il fut de nouveau réveillé par ce même sentiment, étrange.

- Qui est là ? répéta t-il, son manque de patience se faisant ressentir.

_C'est ta conscience qui te parle, Drago Malefoy, parla une voix qu'il situait derrière lui, mais quand il se retourna, il ne vit personne._

_Je suis dans ta tête, et je commence à en avoir marre de ton comportement… Non, ne me cherche pas, souffla la voix en le voyant se tourner et se retourner_. Je suis dans ta tête, je suis ta conscience… Et j'ai honte de toi petit Malefoy ! Ton comportement est indigne et intolérable ! Il l'est peut être pour les Malefoy, mais tout grand sorcier qui se respecte doit être généreux, gentil, courageux, fidèle, tolérant… Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Harry Potter ! c'est un grand sorcier, et peut être qu' un jour, tu seras comme lui… mais j'en doute petit Malefoy, _ajouta la voix en s'empêchant de rire._

Tout au long de ce discours, Drago avait blêmit. Tout d'abord, il croyait qu'il devenait fou, puis se ravisa. _« Un Malefoy ne doit pas avoir peur, et ne doit pas douter »,_ se remémora Drago. Bon sang, il devait vraiment arrêter de suivre bêtement l'enseignement de son père. Il allait vraiment devenir fou.

 Puis, il avait réfléchi, aussi calmement qu'il put, et en était arrivé à la conclusion que sa conscience ne pouvait pas lui parler, puisqu'il n'en avait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite voix dans la tête pour lui dire ce qui était bien ou pas, il avait juste celle de son père qui lui répéta sans cesse les règles de « mauvaise » conduite à adopter chez les Malefoy.

Il pensa alors que quelqu'un lui avait probablement jeté un sort, « _sans doute un de ces maudits Gryffondors… Peut être Saint Potter ? Weasley ? La Sang-de-Bourbe ? »_ mais il sembla regretter aussitôt sa pensée, se remémorant le sacrifice qu'avait fait Hermione. 

_« Hermione ? » _

Il se surprit lui-même à l'appeler par son prénom, mais ses sentiments envers elle avaient changé, et ce depuis une semaine. Certes, il ne l'aimait toujours pas, mais il ne la détestait pas non plus. D'ailleurs, il n'était jamais parvenu à la détester réellement, et éprouvait même un certain respect envers elle, et sa mémoire pour les avoir sauvés, car même en ne voulant pas le reconnaître, il lui en était reconnaissant d'avoir tué Voldemort, comme ça il n'aurait pas à affronter les foudres de son père en apprenant qu'il refusait de devenir mangemort.

Mais il était quand même triste pour Hermione. Il l'entendait encore quand ils s'insultaient, quand elle lui criait dessus… sa voix…

Soudain, Drago sembla avoir un flash, et devint encore plus pâle…

- Bah tu en as mis un temps p'tit Malefoy ! lui lança Hermione.

- … Gr… Granger… ? Mais qu'est ce que… ?

- Avoue quand même que tu as eu une sacrée trouille ! ! !

- ….

- Bah quoi, tu pensais quand même pas que tu allais te débarrasser de moi comme ça, si ?

Pendant que j'y pense, je suis flattée de savoir ce que tu penses de moi…

- …

- Bon aller Drago, t'es pas très drôle là ! Et arrête de te répéter qu'un Malefoy ne doit pas avoir peur, ça m'énerve ! Tu es un être humain, quoique ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois d'en douter, mais tu es un être humain, et tu as le droit d'avoir peur, de douter, et de… d'être amoureux ! ! ! Ton père t'interdit de tomber amoureux ? ! ? s'écria Hermione.

- Arrêtes ! le supplia Drago. Sors de ma tête….

- Mais je ne suis pas dans ta tête p'tit Malefoy, je suis…

- Et arrêtes de m'appeler p'tit Malefoy, ça m'énerve ! ! !

- Et crois-tu que j'appréciais que tu m'appelles Sang-de-Bourbe à longueur de journée, _p'tit Malefoy _?

- Bon, ça va, t'as gagné ! Mais au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois revenue ?

- J'en sais rien du tout ! Mais je dois dire que si j'étais un peu triste au début, j'ai trouvé une idée très amusante depuis…

- Et ne me dis pas que ton idée de génie est de me pourrir la vie toute l'année ! ? !

- Eh si ! Je suis si prévisible que ça ? De toute façon, depuis le temps qu'on cherchait un moyen de se venger de toi… Finalement, mon malheur sera bon à quelque chose !

- _TON_ malheur ? La terre ne tourne pas autour de ton p'tit nombril Granger !

- _…_

- Ok, tu es morte, et je conçois que ça a du être un choix horrible à faire. Tu as fait preuve de courage, d'ingéniosité, mais aussi de stupidité selon moi. Non pas que je sois fan de Potter, mais tu as préféré mourir plutôt que d'être avec lui, car y'a vraiment que toi qu'ait pas vu la façon qu'il avait de te regarder ! Je ne m'attardais rarement sur lui, mais à chaque fois que je l'observais, je le voyais, il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, et il t'aimait, ça se voyait dans son regard… Il avait toujours une drôle de lueur dans le regard, et souriait tout le temps quand tu étais près de lui… Mais depuis une semaine, il n'y a plus rien, comme s'il était mort. D'une certaine façon, il l'est je pense… il ne sourit plus, il n'a plus cette lueur dans le regard, et n'est que rarement avec Weasley. Il passait tout son temps dans sa chambre, sans sortir. C'est pourquoi je trouve que, quand tu dis TON malheur, tu ne penses pas au sien… Il souffre… Et je suis peut-être un Malefoy, mais je peux concevoir qu'on soit triste et qu'on ait de la peine quand on aime une personne et que celle-ci disparaît… ajouta  t-il tristement.

- Je rêve ! Drago Malefoy a déjà était amoureux ? ! ?

- Non !… enfin si… eh ! Ça te regarde pas Granger !

- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air tout triste ?

- Quand j'étais petit, j'avais une sœur…

- … Tu _avais_ une sœur ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Oui, j'avais. Je l'aimais énormément. On avait le même âge et on jouait tout le temps ensemble… Mais un jour, elle a disparu, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Ma mère était effondrée, mais mon père ne disait rien… C'est pour ça que je suis devenu aussi méchant. Au début, j'en voulais à mon père de ne jamais avoir rien fait pour la retrouver. Ensuite, je me suis mis à le détester, mais comme il est puissant, j'ai eu peur de lui, et petit à petit ma colère s'est transférée sur vous… Je détestais la popularité de Potter et j'en étais jaloux. Ensuite, il y avait toi, la sang-de-bourbe, et puis Weasley. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, en mal, que j'ai fini par vous détester, sans vraiment avoir de raison.

- Je comprends… Mais parle moi de ta sœur…

- Laney ? Je l'aimais, c'était ma petite sœur, même si on avait le même âge. J'étais toujours gentil avec elle, et personne n'avait le droit de lui faire de mal. On jouait ensemble, on riait… on s'entendait trop bien pour vivre éternellement comme ça. Et puis un jour, je me suis réveillé et quand je suis allé dans sa chambre, son lit était vide, même pas défait. Là, j'ai compris que quelque chose s'était passé, et quand je suis descendu, j'ai vu ma mère, complètement affolée, et là j'ai compris… Depuis, je ne l'ai jamais revu, et je ne saurais même pas à quoi elle ressemble, ni même si…

Il s'arrêta un instant et sécha rapidement les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Je n'ai plus rien d'elle… quelques souvenirs, quelques photos, et puis ceci… continua Drago en sortant une chaîne de sous son pull, une chaîne d'enfant à première vue car elle était trop petite pour lui. Au bout était accroché un pendentif, ce qui fit sourire Hermione en imaginant Drago avec un pendentif en forme de demi ourson autour du cou.

- C'est un cadeau de ma mère quand on avait quatre ans. Je l'ai toujours gardé avec moi, et elle représente un ours, coupé en deux. Chacun de nous en avait une partie…

- Un ours… répéta Hermione qui semblait avoir pâlit. Tu veux dire, un ours comme… celui-ci ? demanda Hermione en sortant une petite chaîne autour de son cou, qui faisait moins étrange sur elle que sur Drago.

- Où as-tu eu ça ? !, s'écria Drago en voulant lui arracher des mains, mais oubliant qu'elle était un fantôme, il brassa l'air.

- C'est à moi ! se défendit Hermione.

- Où l'as tu trouvé ? demanda Drago un peu plus calmement.

- C'est à moi, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je l'ai toujours eu, mais je ne me rappelle pas de qui je le tien.

- C'est pas possible… ça ne se peut pas… articula Drago, c'est impossible…

- Qu'est ce qui est impossible petit Malefoy ? répliqua Hermione qui semblait vexée. Que je sois ta sœur est si inconcevable que ça ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe, chez les Malefoy ?

- Mais ma grande, j'te ferai remarquer que si tu dis vrai, tu es une Malefoy toi aussi ! Et un sang pur ! Toi qui méprise les Sang purs, a part Weasley… ajouta Drago, avec une certaine arrogance non dissimulée.

- Pff ! Si c'est vrai - ce que personnellement j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire - ça prouvera au moins que les Malefoy ne sont pas tous mauvais, arrogant, suffisant, méprisant, et …

- Bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je suis peut être pas un ange, mais tu es une Malefoy autant que moi, et donc tu va devoir t'habituer à respecter ce nom, _petite sœur ! Sur ce, je voudrais bien dormir un peu, alors DEHORS !_

Hermione, qui ne savait toujours pas si elle devait être fière d'être un Sang pur, ou avoir honte d'être une Malefoy, décida de ne pas répliquer et de sortir, laissant enfin Drago finir sa nuit, quoiqu'elle doute qu'il puisse se rendormir avant un bout de temps.

Elle décida d'aller réfléchir à tout ça, mais repensant à ce que lui avait dit Drago à propos d'Harry, elle préféra aller lui rendre une petite visite.

A suivre….

Et voilà un 2ième chapitre de bouclé ! je mettrai la suite d'ici 2 ou 3 jours, je pense. De toute façon, elle est déjà ds mon ordi depuis lgtps, ça dépend juste de vous. Ce qui est amusant, c'est de voir que les 1eres fics en générales ne plaisent pas bcp, si je compare les reviews de celle-ci avec ceux de « Beyond my control ». Enfin voilà, c'était juste une remarque, je vous laisse. Bon weekend.


	3. malheur est bon a quelque chose

Et voilà le 3ième et dernier chapitre de ma fic ! Elle était pas très longue, masi de toute façon, comme elle avait pas l'air d'être bcp aimée, c pas grave. J'espère quand même que ce chap va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 3 :_

_                        « Malheur est bon à quelque chose… »_

***

Harry essayait de dormir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa dispute avec Hermione. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire… Hermione était revenu, elle serait présente à ses côtés, mais elle était morte, et il devra vivre tous les jours avec elle, en sachant qu'il est responsable de sa mort. Chaque jour, en la voyant, il allait se maudire d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience, et qui plus est, il aura Hermione tous les jours avec lui, sans pouvoir être « physiquement » avec elle, alors qu'il connaît les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre.

Il réfléchissait, quand il sentit un léger souffle sur sa nuque. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, croyant qu'une fenêtre avait été mal fermée, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit de nouveau cette sensation.

- Hermione ? hésita Harry, pensant qu'il s'agissait de son amie.

Pas de réponse. Il se recoucha, puis le sentit de nouveau.

- Qui est là ? demanda t-il à voix basse, hésitante mais d'un ton plus assuré que celui de Drago.

_« C'est ta conscience qui te parle Harry Potter… » commença une vois derrière lui, de la même manière qu'avec Drago. …_

- C'est pas la peine de jouer la p'tite voix dans ma tête Hermione ! lança Harry après avoir hésité quelques secondes. Elle s'en charge déjà toute seule de me faire mon mea culpa…

- Tu es plus perspicace que Drago tu sais ! Il a marché beaucoup plus longtemps que toi ! l'informa Hermione en apparaissant soudainement.

- Tu es allée voir Malefoy ? demanda Harry, surpris. Et depuis quand tu l'appelle Drago ?

- C'est une longue histoire Harry. D'ailleurs, j'aurai besoin de ton aide… Est ce que tu pourras aller voir mes parents, quand tu pourras, et leur demander si je suis vraiment leur fille, ou s'ils m'ont adoptée. Je leur aurais bien demandé moi-même, mais ma… euh… condition physique les effraierait un peu je pense… Ils me croient morte, je le suis d'ailleurs, mais c'est mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas que je suis revenue ici, tu veux bien ? 

- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- C'est à cause de Drago… J'ai voulu lui jouer un tour, comme j'ai voulu te le faire aussi, sauf que de fil en aiguille, on a parlé et il m'a avoué qu'il avait eu une sœur…

- …. Avait eu ? l'interrompit Harry, ce qui la fit sourire en le voyant réagir de la même manière qu'elle.

- Oui, avait eu, car un jour, cette sœur a disparu. Il m'a confiait qu'ils étaient très proches, ils avaient le même âge, et cette disparition l'a beaucoup affectée. On n'a jamais retrouvé la moindre trace d'elle chez les sorciers… Il m'a aussi dit que le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait d'elle était une sorte de petit pendentif, un ourson en argent avec un petit cœur coupé en deux, et qu'il avait chacun une moitié de ce pendentif…

- C'est très triste, je comprends Hermione, mais je vois pas trop le rapport avec toi, ou avec tes parents…

- J'y viens, justement. Ce bijou était le seul lien qui la lui rappelait, et ils avaient ce bijou depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Il ne l'a jamais quitté, et c'est un souvenir qui lui tient beaucoup à cœur, et si je te raconte ça, c'est parce que, aussi étrange et absurde que cela puisse paraître, j'ai le même pendentif. Regarde…. Ajouta t-elle en sortant le collier.

- Ce… ce qui veut dire que… que la sœur …de Malefoy qui a disparue… c'est… bafouilla Harry.

- …moi, termina Hermione avec une petite grimace, comme jugeant sa réaction. Enfin, j'en suis pas encore tout à fait sûr, mais c'est pour ça que je veux que tu ailles voir mes parents.

- Hermione… une Malefoy, répéta Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Je sais, ça surprend… déclara Hermione. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas si je dois en être fière ou pas…

- Une Malefoy… répéta de nouveau Harry. J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être la sœur de Drago… pas après tout ce qu'il a put te dire ou faire… Au moins, le bon côté, c'est que si tu es vraiment une Malefoy, ça prouve que cette famille ne peut pas être aussi mauvaise que ça, et qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un de bien et de sensé dans cette famille de dingue.

- Tu sais, commença Hermione après quelques minutes de silence, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est tout. Alors quand j'ai découvert cette formule, j'ai vu la solution à tous nos problèmes. Je suis désolée…

- Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu, comme me la dit Ginny, mais en fait je crois que je m'en veux encore plus, et c'est pour ça que je suis autant en colère. Je suis en colère contre moi car pour une fois, le Grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'a pas pu sauver la fille qu'il aimait. Quand c'est pour sauver le monde, je sais être courageux et vaincre les méchants, mais dés qu'il s'agit de mes amis, je ne vois plus rien… J'ai tellement peur de perdre ceux que j'aime de nouveau que… J'ai toujours voulu vous protéger, et je n'ai même pas était capable de voir ce que tu étais en train de faire. C'est pour ça que je m'en veux, parce que je n'ai pas su te protéger. Et ce que je craignais le plus est arrivé, par ma faute.

- Harry… souffla Hermione, on en a déjà parlé, et ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ça. Le plus important, c'est que le monde est définitivement débarrassé de Voldemort, je t'aime, et tu sais que je t'aime. Le reste n'importe plus maintenant. Je sais que tu m'aime, et tu n'a plus à regretter de ne m'avoir jamais parlé. Et en plus, j'ai appris que j'avais un frère, tu te rends compte ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur, avec qui jouer ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. 

Quoique je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas…

Alors, on arrête d'être triste, on sourit, et on va voir mes parents, d'accord ? Je viendrai avec toi, mais ils ne me verront pas, ça te va ?

- Très bien, répondit Harry en esquivant un petit sourire.

Le lendemain, comme promis, Harry se rendit à Londres, chez les parents d'Hermione. Il était accompagné de Sirius, sous sa forme animale, et d'Hermione, invisible aux moldus. 

Quand il arriva devant la grande maison, il fut un peu surpris, car il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de maison. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de passer quelques jours chez Hermione, et cette pensée le rendit un peu amer car il comprit qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion.

S'il avait été surpris par l'aspect extérieur de la maison, Harry le fut encore plus par l'intérieur. 

Après avoir frappé à la porte, la mère d'Hermione vint ouvrir, et au bout de quelques secondes, après avoir reconnu Harry, elle le fit entrer.

Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois d'avoir veillé sur sa fille, mais il se sentit gêné car bien qu'il la veillait, il n'avait pas su la protéger assez. Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne heure d'Hermione, et Harry appris plein de choses intéressantes, et il aurait vu l'embarras de son amie si elle n'était pas obliger d'être invisible. 

Ensuite, elle lui proposa de visiter leur maison, et quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Hermione, sa mère sembla hésiter un moment.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée vous savez, lui dit gentiment Harry. Je ne sais pas si Hermione aurait été d'accord que je rentre dans sa chambre…

- Si, au contraire. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été ravie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de vous… Elle vous aimait énormément, et vous étiez ses meilleurs amis avec Ron. En tout cas les seuls dont elle nous parlait avec autant de fierté dans le regard et de respect dans la voix.

Hermione se sentit de nouveau embarrassée par tout ce que venait de raconter sa mère, mais elle décida que cela ne servait plus à rien, et partie rejoindre Harry qui était déjà à l'intérieur.

Elle le regarda, visiblement amusée par l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage de son ami.

Il était tout simplement ébloui, aussi bien par la décoration, que par la grandeur de la chambre, que par l'immense bibliothèque qui était tout du long du mur, d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi elle était aussi intelligente… 

Sa chambre était très claire, le papier rose pale, de différentes teintes, et de nombreuses photos ornaient le mur, la plupart de lui, de Ron et de Ginny, tous lui faisant de grand sourires. Quelques objets sorciers étaient dispersés dans la chambre, et quelques livres moldus étaient posés sur le sol.

Quand la visite fut terminée, Harry et Mme Granger descendirent  dans le salon, et tout en prenant le thé, Harry lui posa quelques questions, plus ou moins indiscrète, mais à chaque fois il précisait que c'était Hermione qui voulait savoir, et que même si elle était morte, il était persuadé qu'elle était toujours avec eux. A chaque fois qu'il parlait des doutes d'Hermione quant à ses origines, Mme Granger paraissait gênée. Finalement, au bout d'une heure et demi, Harry avait assez de renseignements, et après l'avoir remercié une dernière fois, il s'en alla, en direction de Kingcross.

***

- Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'elle a fait quand Harry lui a demandé s'ils m'avaient adoptée ou pas ! déclara Hermione à Drago, assis sur son lit, mais appuyé contre le mur. 

Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, Hermione avait remercié Harry pour son aide, et s'était aussitôt dirigée vers les appartements de Drago, qui étaient situés juste à côté des siens.

- Tu sais, ça a pas dû être facile pour ta mère d'avouer ça à Harry, et de reconnaître qu'elle avait mentit à sa fille toute sa vie… Surtout qu'elle a dû réagir qu'elle t'avait menti, mais que plus jamais elle n'aurait la possibilité de te l'expliquer.

- Tu as raison. Mais elle aurait pu me le dire auparavant. Elle aurait pu me dire tout simplement qu'avec mon père, ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfant, et qu'un jour, un homme étaient venu les voir en leur demandant s'ils voulaient adopter une petite fille. Ils avaient trouvé ça un peu étrange, mais quand l'homme était revenu le lendemain avec une adorable petite fille, ils n'avaient pas pu refuser. Il leur expliqua qu'ils n'auraient aucun problème, que tout était réglé. Il leur précisa juste que 6 ans plus tard, ils allaient recevoir une étrange lettre venant d'un école de sorcellerie, et qu'ils devaient m'y envoyer. Il leur expliqua brièvement que j'étais une sorcière, que j'avais subi un sort d'amnésie pour ne pas me rappeler de quoi que ce soit de ma vie, et que surtout, ils ne devaient pas avoir peur de la magie. L'homme était reparti, et ils n'avaient plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui.

- Et ta mère a précisé à Harry de quoi avait l'air cet homme, celui qui t'avait enlevée à nous ? demanda Drago, un soupçon de rancœur toujours présente dans la voix.

Soudainement, Hermione parut un peu gênée.

- Hermione ? demanda Drago

- En fait… euh… elle lui a dit que… qu'elle ne se souvenait plus à quoi il ressembler… bredouilla Hermione en essayant d'être la plus naturelle possible, mais ce fut peine perdue car Drago remarqua aussitôt son embarras.

- Hermione ? je sais que tu mens.

- Très bien, concéda t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela te plaise. D'après ce qu'a dit ma mère, l'homme qui est venu ce soir là chez eux était… ton père.

- Quoi ? ! ? s'écria Drago.

- Je savais que tu serais en colère, je…

- Mais comment voulais-tu que je ne le sois pas ? Toutes ces années j'ai pleuré ma sœur en maudissant l'homme qui me l'avait prise, et je découvre aujourd'hui que cet homme est le même à qui je demandais chaque soir s'il n'avait des nouvelles d'elle ? Maintenant, je le déteste encore plus… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? 

- Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'il avait déjà de grands projets pour toi, et peut être que j'étais ta faiblesse. Comme tu me l'as dit l'autre jour, tu t'inquiétais toujours pour moi et me protégeais. Et bien que je n'aie aucun souvenir de cette époque, je suis persuadée que je t'aimais énormément, et ton père a du voir en moi un obstacle à ton éducation. Il voulait que tu sois fort, que tu n'ai pas peur de rien et tout ce qui va avec la panoplie de mangemort, mais en faisant attention à moi, tu étais trop faible. Alors que, regardes, il a plutôt bien réussi ! Tu as fait naître en toi tellement de colère, de rancœur que tu as toutes les qualités requises pour…

- Mais je ne serais jamais un mangemort Hermione ! Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être, et encore moins à présent, maintenant que je sais tout ça…. Je suis désolé, parvient-il à articuler.

Hermione fut touchée par ce que lui avait dit Drago, car même s'il était son frère, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un qu'elle avait toujours détesté et qui était trop fier pour s'excuser, regretter et pour être désolé.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue du creux de la main. Elle ne pouvait pas le toujours, mais il pouvait sentir sa présence et cela le réconforter un peu. Il lui fit même un sourire, un vrai et sincère sourire.

Elle le lui rendit, se retourna et commença à partir…

- Tu m'as manqué p'tite sœur…

Drago lui avait parlé dans un murmure, mais au son de sa voix elle s'était figée. Elle se retourna, et les yeux brillants de larmes, elle lui répondit :

- Moi aussi…  Même si je ne m'en souviens pas, je suis persuadée que tu m'as énormément manqué… Et d'ailleurs, je demanderai à Dumbledore s'il ne peut pas m'aider à me rappeler de tout. Je n'ai que quelques souvenirs, mais la plupart me reviennent par flash, dans mes rêves.

- Je suis sûr que tu t'en rappelleras, des bons comme des mauvais, mais si ça peut te rassurer tu n'auras que quelques mauvais souvenirs, et beaucoup d'agréable, même si ça peut te surprendre.

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire puis partit.

- Une dernière chose, commença Drago avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

- Oui ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais détestée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à te détester comme les autres. Bon, c'est vrai que je ne t'aimais pas, mais c'était plus pour la forme, parce que tu étais une Sang de Bourbe. Mais quelque chose en moi m'empêchait de te détester vraiment. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi, ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire.

Et je suis fier de toi, reprit-il. Toi seule à réussi, toi seule a eu le courage de lutter et de vaincre Voldemort, et pour ça, je suis fier de ma p'tite sœur.

- Tu sais, commença Hermione après un long regard plein de tendresse et de remerciement envers son « frère », je ne t'ai jamais détesté non plus.

Tu étais arrogant, suffisant, sûr de toi, et tu ne m'aimais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais attaqué, et ce n'était jamais moi qui commençais les hostilités, moi je ne faisais que me défendre, c'est tout.

Elle marqua une pause, puis Drago reprit :

- Je suis désolé… Tu sais, je ne le suis que rarement, même jamais, mais je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal, car je sais que je t'en ai fait. Je le voyais dans ton regard. Bien sûr, tu étais trop fière pour le montrer, ou même pour pleurer devant les autres, - ce doit être dans les gênes, souria Hermione – mais je le regrette à présent. Trop souvent j'ai été trop loin, mais jamais tu n'as essayé de te venger, et ça, ça est une raison pour laquelle je te respecte énormément et pour laquelle je suis fier de toi, car quelque soit al situation, tu sais garder la tête haute, comme les Malefoy.

Voilà, je voulais que tu le saches.

Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois et s'approcha de lui, faisant parcourir sa main sur son visage, comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. 

Elle lui accorda un dernier sourire puis partit.

- Je voulais que tu saches que j'étais fier de toi, continua Drago pour lui-même, mais je voulais également que tu saches que je t'aimais p'tite sœur. J'ai toujours sur que tu étais différente, et maintenant, je sais pourquoi, et je sais pourquoi je tenais autant à toi, pourtant une sang de bourbe.

Hermione fut très touchée par ce que venait de lui avouer Drago, même s'il ne s'adressait pas directement à elle. Elle avait attendu quelques secondes avant de partir, masi était heureuse de se qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Finalement, Drago Malefoy n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il le faisait croire, et elle commençait réellement à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. 

Elle se mit à rire et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors, où l'attendait Harry.

***

Finalement, Hermione était plutôt contente. Certes, elle était morte, mais le mal était vaincu, elle avait enfin pu dire à Harry qu'elle l'aimait, et elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'elle avait un frère. Et par la même occasion, elle avait enfin pu résoudre le mystère de ses étranges rêves qu'elle faisait, où elle se voyait petite, jouant avec Drago. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais parlé de ces rêves à personne, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'ils voulaient dire quelque chose, et maintenant elle savait quoi.

Tout allait bien, et sa mort aurait eu plein d'agréables conséquences. 

« Finalement, malheur est bon à quelque chose pensa Hermione. Mais combien d'honnêtes gens ou pu dire Malheur n'est bon à rien ».

C'est sur cette agréable pensée que toute allait bien qu'Hermione se sentit plus légère, comme transportée, et c'est alors qu'une douce et apaisante lumière l'enveloppa, et elle s'éleva petit à petit. Elle n'était pas destinée à être un fantôme de Gryffondor, ses amis allaient lui manquer, mais elle savait à présent pourquoi elle était revenue, et pourquoi maintenant, elle repartait, reposer en paix.*

* The end *

Voilà, ma fic est enfin termimée ! j'espère qu'elle vous a quand même un peu plus, même si peu d'entre vous me l'ont dit ! Vous êtes pas courageux  du tout ! lol

Voilà, je vous laisse, et a bientôt j'espère, ciao.


End file.
